Dragonball NG S2: Episode 5 - Daughter of Lucifer
Last time on Dragonball NG, Master Roshi was shot by a Ki blaster by Martial and Onite who were taking the orders from Lord Lucifer. Master Roshi unfortunately lost his life as Kaizen was full of rage and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Being a Super Saiyan, Kaizen was no match for Martial although giving Martial an arm injury. The Z-Fighters stood zero chance for Onite as Kaizen was determined to avenge Roshi transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Kaizen had shown Martial his true power as Martial and Onite retreated back to Kureebra reporting the battle to Lucifer. Lucifer tells Martial to send two squadrons to Earth, one being his daughters , and the other being the elite squadron. Can the Z-Fighters handle two Kureebran squads? Find out today, on Dragonball NG. Beginning Everyone Goes To Master Roshi's Funeral It rained heavily, Kaizen:"......." Goku:"....." He thought of all moments they had. (Flashbacks of him and Roshi from Dragon Ball) Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta all attended as well as the wifes of Goku and Vegeta. Sarah also attended with Kaiten. Day After the Funeral, Every has had time to relax after the tournament and have felt better for themselves knowing Roshi would want them happy. Kaizen:'' "Now that Roshi is dead Goku and before he died, He said....you keep the Kame House."'' Goku:"Me? Why me?" Kaizen:"Because, your the savior of the the world and his star pupil." Goku:"N-No Kaizen...you keep it." Kaizen:"But..." Goku:"Look I don't really need it. Gohan and Goten don't live with us anymore and you have a kid now." Kaizen:"Okay." Meanwhile at the West City, Four people arrived out of a big spaceship. Masect,Barodius, Rayven,and Calium. Rayven:"Planet Earth....Saiyans should've overrun this planet already." Calium:"Yeah. Well my dad said two of them became a softy killing Frieza and the other Saiyans." Barodius:"Traitorus Saiyan....this is why we are the supreme breed." Masect:"Calm Down, Barodius. He'll get his." Also On the other side of West City, Three men had arrived to Earth. Venos, Arachi, and Vestro. Vestro:"Ok...three of us and four of them so that makes seven. Venos has the true potential in this team." Arachi:"Yeah...show em what a real Super Saiyan is!" He sounded crazed and psycho. The two groups all started getting noticed by citizens as the two groups started blasting building. Kaizen cut on the TV and started looking at the news as a reporter described what was happening. Kaizen:"H-Hey guys, come in here!" Kaizen was surprised. The others came in the house to look and were just as shocked. Reporter:"There is seven of these aliens. There seem to be two female girls." Blake:"That's Rayven and Calium!" Kyle:"And....Barodius also. Along with Masect who is the son of the second king, Masotch." Dusten:"......Darn...." Corey:"One option: Beat them before they start on another city." Aaron:"Corey's right. We've got to beat them quick." Cargo:"I guess so..." Dusten:"No! They aren't something you just sneeze at, they're not gonna be a fast challenge. At least for us..." Kaizen:"Looks like they're right guys, Corey. No real choice then. Gotta fight with everything we've got." All:"RIGHT!" The Z-Fighters set out to the West Cities as they saw the Kureebran divison. Barodius:"About time. For a second I didn't think they'd come." Masect:"Let's stop now. They're what we want." The Z-Fighters landed as they confronted the Kureebran division of four. Kaizen:"Huh? I sense more power level and there are just four of these guys. We gotta split up then." Cargo:"Sha and Corey and I should go and face the division of three. Let's go." Sha and Corey:"Right!" They flew off with Cargo on their way to the other side of West City. Kaizen, Kuma, Blake, Kyle, Dusten Aaron,Forest,Ryden,and Austin all stayed to face the four. Rayven:"Aww....an eight on four challenge..no fair outnumbering us." She smirked. Calium:"Be careful Ray, that one nearly broke Martial's arm..he may be a bit of a challenge." She referred to Kaizen. Blake took out his sword as he powered up about to charge directly at Rayven as she was protected by Calium as she kicked like Android 18 kicked Vegeta. Blake was sent flying back toward Kaizen and the others hitting the ground hard. Rayven:"That's there's called friendship." She smirked as they stood beside each other. Barodius and Masect rushed at Kaizen as Kuma, Forest, Austin, and Aaron stood infront of Kaizen defending him. Barodius punches Forest out of the way, as for Austin and Aaron Masect uses a Ki Cannon to push them out of the way. Kuma is the last of them standing as he tries to take Barodius out with his Finish Buster but he jumps up and knees Kuma in the stomach. Kyle:"Grr....Crimson Altair..!" It launched at Masect as he used a Energy Field to shield them both. Barodius and Masect were blocking the attack as they were send flying back but caught their selves. Barodius used Meteor Burst on Blake as Masect used a Full Power Energy Wave that shot through the chest of Kyle. Dusten:"KYLE!" He was horrified. Kyle fell to the ground with a dead look on his face and Blake tried to get up but he passed out. Dusten went to go aid the two as he was kicked out of the way by Calium. Kaizen went to help too as he ran right toward Calium but Rayven stepped in the way. He used Instant Transmission teleporting behind her using Kiai against her forcing her body to fly. Kaizen went Super Saiyan immidiately and was raged remembering Roshi's death. Kaizen:"I AM SO SICK OF IT! You stubborn and jealous Kureebran Saiyans took the life of a great man. A master of ours...the Dragon Balls could've wished him back but instead he didn't wanna be brought back!" He ran at Rayven as he punched her continuously. Rayven:"?! Ah!" She was amazed his speed but also horrified getting punched. He finished off with a devestating blow. Kaizen:"Dragon Punch!" He delivered a punch as Shenron's claw came out spiritually leaving three scratches on her face. Barodius powered up as he blasted a white blade. Kaizen jumped up dodging as Masect used a double axe handle from behind him. Blake, Dusten, Kyle, Aaron, Kuma, Forest, Ryden, and Austin all stood by. Ryden:"Kaizen we should reinforce you!" They all tried to stop Calium, Barodius and Masect. Masect:"It doesn't matter if there's a hundred of you. The chances of your victory is at least 2%." The eight of them used a ki blast on Barodius and Masect as Calium got in the way with one of her own ki blasts. Kaizen continued the beating on Rayven. Kaizen:"HAAAAAAAH!" Rayven got tired of the beating and was about to show Kaizen the Great Ape transformation. Rayven:"Grr...I've had it!" She transformed as the ground shook. Kaizen:"H-HUH?!" Rayven:"Hahahaha! It's over for you and this planet!" ''Conclusion'' Kaizen and Rayven's battle in getting intense. As for the Z-Fighter's battle, things aren't looking so good now that Barodius and Masect are their opponents. Cargo, Corey and Sha are on their way to face Vestro, Venos and Arachi. What will happen next? Find out on the next intense episode of Dragonball NG. Category:NG Series episodes